Adobe Photoshop
If you are trying to learn how to use Photoshop, try looking up "Photoshop Tutorials" on a search engine. ---- Adobe Photoshop (often shortened as Photoshop, or even PS) is an image editing program. The program was originally programed by John Knoll of Industrial Light & Magic and his brother Thomas as a summer project back in 1987. In the early nineties, they made a deal with Adobe to distribute the program. Now the company has full license over it. The latest version, Adobe Photoshop CS5 Extended, as well as its predecessor contains 3D features and more. The program was first used by ILM for the 1989 movie The Abyss. Toolbar Photoshop, like GIMP, has numerous features to it, some of which are somewhat hard to figure out, unless you are patient. Next to most tools is an arrow which unlocks extra ones. There are too many features included in Photoshop to list here, but the toolbar features are: *'Move Tool' *'Rectangular Marquee Tool' *'Elliptical Marquee Tool' *'Single Row Marquee Tool' *'Single Column Marquee Tool' *'Lasso Tool' *'Polygonal Lasso Tool' *'Magnetic Lasso Too' *'Quick Selection Tool' *'Magic Wand Tool' *'Crop Tool' *'Slice Tool' *'Slice Select Tool' *'Eyedropper Tool' *'Color Sampler Tool' *'Ruler tool' *'Note tool' *'Count tool' *'Spot Healing Brush Tool' *'Healing Brush Tool' *'Patch Tool' *'Red Eye Tool' *'Brush Tool' *'Pencil Tool' *'Color Replacement Tool' *'Clone Stamp Tool' *'Pattern Stamp Tool' *'History Brush Tool' *'Art History Brush Tool' *'Eraser Tool' *'Background Eraser Tool' *'Magic Eraser Tool' *'Gradient Tool' *'Paint Bucket Tool' *'Blur Tool' *'Sharpen Tool' *'Smudge Tool' *'Dodge Tool' *'Burn Tool' *'Sponge Tool' *'Pen Tool' *'Freeform Pen Tool' *'Add Anchor Point Tool *'Delete Anchor Point Tool *'Convert Point Tool' *'Horizontal Type Tool' *'Vertical Type Tool' *'Horizontal Type Mask Tool' *'Vertical Type Mask Tool' *'Path Selection Tool' *'Direct Selection Tool' *'Rectangle Tool' *'Rounded Rectangle Tool' *'Ellipse Tool' *'Polygon Tool' *'Line Tool' *'Custom Shape Tool' *'Notes Tool' *'Audio Annotation Tool' *'Eyedropper Tool' *'Color Sampler Tool' *'Ruler Tool' *'Count Tool' *'Hand Tool' *'Zoom Tool' *'Background/Foreground' *'Edit in Quick Mask Mode' *'Change Screen Mode' *'3D Paint' *'3D Orbit' *'3D Rotate' Adobe Photoshop CS5 Extended extra features: *'Content-Aware Fill' *'Puppet Warp' *'Repoussé' (3D Extrude) Other Features Although the toolbar serves as the main part of Photoshop, all the fancy effects come from the styles palette and the layer Blending Options as well as the other scroll menus (mainly Filter). Photoshop also has its own native format (.PSD) standing for Photoshop Document which allows you to manipulate the image better because of the layers, whilst files that have been saved in another format (such as .PNG or .JPG) appear as only one layer. Photoshop's popularity means that the .PSD format is widely used, and it is supported to some extent by most competing software. The .PSD file format can be exported to and from Adobe Illustrator, Adobe Premiere Pro, and After Effects, to make professional standard DVDs and provide non-linear editing and special effects services, such as backgrounds, textures, and so on, for television, film, and the Web. Photoshop is a pixel-based image editor, unlike programs such as Macromedia FreeHand (now defunct), Adobe Illustrator, Inkscape or CorelDraw, which are vector-based image editors. Photoshop can utilize the color models RGB, lab, CMYK, grayscale, binary bitmap, and duotone. Photoshop has the ability to read and write raster and vector image formats such as .EPS, .PNG, .GIF, .JPEG, and Adobe Fireworks. Plugins and Brushes There are many plugins for Photoshop including support of certain formats, Lokas 3D Maker (easy-to-use tool for professional 3D text) and many more. Brushes can be download off the internet or be custom made by yourself. Same goes for patterns and shapes. BZPower Users Photoshop has not been used widely on BZPower, due mainly to its very high price. It has been used by Tahuri, Kotahn, Metrukuta, Xanis, The Tee, Vezon The Piraka, Turaga Dlakii, Kahinuva, Philipnova798 (Season one of Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 only, season two onward uses GIMP) and Meraceire, among others. Photoshop comic makers have had rivalry with the users of another raster program, GIMP, which is the usual software of most comic makers. Nowadays, there have been some arguments about what program is better. Most often, the argument will taper off when the object of price arises. Gallery File:Photoshop6.png|Adobe Photoshop 6.0 File:Photoshop7.png|Adobe Photoshop 7.0 File:Photoshopcs.png|Adobe Photoshop CS File:Photoshopcs2.png|Adobe Photoshop CS2 File:Photoshopcs3extended.png|Adobe Photoshop CS3 Extended File:Photoshopcs4.png|Adobe Photoshop CS4 Extended File:Photoshopcs5 1.jpg|Adobe Photoshop CS5 See also *Adobe Photoshop Elements *Adobe Fireworks Category:Software